the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jabainlover88/She's Back ( Ch.3)
I'd think my father wouldn't forget his own daughter. It had been two hours and thirty-eight minutes exactly. And he still wasn't here. It sad and pathetic how I waited for him. Hoping anybody who came by was him. At one point a staff member at the airport asked me if I needed help. But sadly I had to tell them I was fine. And my ride was coming a little bit late. Good thing I brought some spare change. So I was able to buy myself some pretzels and water. Nothing really stable to eat. So I was still hungry. I kept looking back at my phone to check the time. To see how late he was. If being late was telling me he didn't care about me. He was doing a good job by doing it. I know we didn't have the strongest relationship. But this was just too cruel. To pass the time and too look less pathetic I started to scroll through my phone viewing old texts. So if any passed by I wouldn't look some friendless loser. And think I was texting somebody. I continued to look through my phone until a large figure came near me. It was probably another staff member to ask if I was lost and needed help. But when I look up I saw-my dad. He defiantly changed and looked different. His brown hair was darker and his face had an aftershave look. Which meant he grew a beard and just shaved it off. Something my mom would be happy about since she hated beards. Since according to her ' it was like making out with carpet'. " So are you ready," my dad said.I guess I was so surprised that he showed up. That I didn't really hear him the first time. " Um. yeah," I muttered grabbing my bags. My dad helped me pick some of my luggage and we walked to the parking lot. We kept walking until we were in front of this cool green hummer. Another thing my mom would never like. If she was still married to my dad. The car ride was mostly silent and we didn't talk much. My dad whole concentration was on the road and he didn't really make that much effort to talk to me. So I finally spoke up. If things were going to change. I had to make some effort too. " So how's Cody," I asked. " Good," my dad quickly responded. Good? I hadn't heard from my brother in how long. Or known anything about him and the only answer I got was good. So I tried again. " Anything new with you," I said. Hoping this would bring more conversation. " Not really. More with Cody than with me really. He's been taking me to his poetry contest and jams lately," my dad answered. And that for some reason made me sad. I know it was sad and selfish. But it kinda hurt to know he was doing stuff with Cody. I know he shouldn't stop his life just for me. But it hurt just hearing about it. So that was the end of me making conversation for the whole car ride. We finally got to the house and it looked just like I remembered it. It was still the same cream town house and the grass still needed desperately to be mowed. It was a miniature jungle there. Which mom always made him cut when they were married. Seems he stopped when him and mom separated. Dad and I went into the house and we entered into the living room. There two people on the couch in front of the TV. They were cuddled together and one of them was laughing. Guessing from the suspenseful music coming from the TV. It was a killing scene which is weird since you don't laugh during the killing scenes. " Cody turn off the TV. You're sister's here." Cody got up and turned around. He quickly muted the TV and so did the other person with him. " Callie?" Cody said. " Yeah. How are you Cody," I asked. " Ummm... good. You?" Good? What was with the men in this family with short answers. That was something I had to change. " Yeah me too. Dad just got me from the airport. But sadly he came late," I answered. " Sorry about that. You're mom said to pick you at eleven," Dad said. " 11am not pm," I commented. " Well next time I'll make sure. I'll come on time" He said walking away to his bedroom. So now I saw alone with Cody and the girl. Cody looked different now. His blond hair was now darker a little bit like mine and were my eyes were blue his were gray. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans. A look when were twelve he could never pull off. The girl for one thing looked awfully familiar. She had honey brown hair in a ballerina bun that outshined her olive skin. And bright green eyes. She could be very pretty if she didn't wear her nerd glasses. She had very dressy look and was wearing a floral dress with a denim jacket. A look that would make me look totally foolish. And wouldn't look good with my athlete figure. Category:Blog posts